


a nice day to start again

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ship AUs meme: Two miserable people meeting at a wedding (Stuart/Penny edition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a nice day to start again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/gifts).



> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://notalwaysweak.tumblr.com/post/96829057548/penny-stuart-22). My apologies for the least appropriate use of Billy Idol lyrics ever (outside of an actual wedding).
> 
> Not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> * * *

This is the part where Penny’s probably supposed to fuck Sheldon.

Except Sheldon, being a clever and egocentric asshole, has avoided the wedding entirely by flying to Switzerland for “research”. (Probably actual research, knowing Sheldon.) So she can’t have angry revenge sex with him, and besides she’s not entirely sure that Sheldon knows how to have sex at all, let alone angry revenge sex.

Besides, she’s not all that angry any more. She’s done crying alone in her room and screeching down the phone at 3AM and banging on Leonard’s door at 4AM and crying alone in her room part two with additional peach schnapps.

And now, as she watches the MC announce the entrance of the newly minted Fowler-Hofstadters, she’s resigned to resignation.

When she lowers her hands from an unenthusiastic round of applause, a familiar hand clasps her fingers.

"This must be shitty for you," Stuart says.

"It’s probably about as much fun as the funeral last week was for you," Penny answers, squeezing his hand in return before reaching for her wineglass.

"Yeah, there’s nothing quite like losing your job because someone died." Stuart gives her a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. "Is the Cheesecake Factory hiring?"

"I don’t know if the lacy apron would suit you, but I can check."

This time the smile gets a little more sincere.

*

They exchange stories of dead-end employment, of horrible bosses (Stuart’s self-deprecation comes into play. Penny smacks his wrist and pours him another drink.), and of holding out hope.

They exchange meals, Penny’s salmon for Stuart’s steak. She’s not a fan of honey soy glaze on fish, and Stuart makes a face when he pokes his steak and the juices pool on the top.

They exchange desserts bite for bite, feeding each other off dainty forks, and get a couple of dirty looks for being too cutesy for the designated singles’ table.

*

They exchange kisses outside in the warm spring air as the happy couple drive away.

Stuart’s smile makes it to his eyes now.

Penny’s pretty sure this qualifies as acceptance.


End file.
